Finding The Love Bug in the Strangest Places
by Crebe
Summary: When Shino thinks he can never find love, he finds it in a strange place. He finds a girl in the woods, the girl turns his smooth lifestyle upside down. When this lifestyle is threatened, What is our poor Shino to do? Kick Ass and Take names thats what!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Finding Love in the Strangest of Places.

Finding an unconscious girl in the woods one afternoon while training Shino takes her to the hospital to try and help. He finds out that the girl had been beaten and left for dead by her adoptive Father. Almost as soon as she awoke she attached herself to Shino for comfort, but Shino, not use to the opposite sex so depended on him, had no idea what to do. Having no choice but to take the girl in Shino found himself getting comfortable with having someone so depended on him. Thinking life was going to be good now Shino had no idea that the girl's stepfather found out about her survival and wanted to finish the job to please the dragon spirit. Constantly on alert Shino's smooth lifestyle turned to one of pain, fear, and maybe love?

…

This fiction takes place several years after Naruto Shippuden, the Genin of this generation (Konohamaru and friends) are in their teens, Naruto and others are in their early twenties married and/or with children. Naruto(23) is married to Hinata(22) with a son (**Katsutoshi**: Meaning 'To win Cleverly') aged 2, Lee(24) is married to Sakura(23) with a daughter (**Hidemi**) aged 1, Neji(24) is married to Tenten(22) with (go figure) twins girls (**Hiroko**: Broad-minded child & **Himeko**: Princess child) also aged 2, Kiba(23) is engaged to Ino(23) who have two children a girl aged 2 and a boy aged 1(**Kanayo **and** Atsushi**: meaning Pure ambition), Shikamaru(25) is married to Temari(25) without any children both find them ,and I quote, 'Too Troublesome', Choji(24) is also engaged to an OC character whose name is Naomi(22) because big guys need love to and they are expecting their first child, a girl Named Koemi.

….

Chapter 1: Not a girl but a woman

….

The sun was high in the sky one late afternoon in June. Children's laughter could be heard from Konoha's park. Three small children ran from a much larger figure as he chased them, roaring like a monster. The children laugh and ran away from him as he stopped to catch his breath. They had been there since earlier today at about two o clock and now it was boarding on six and you could visibly see the children itching for a nap.

Shino sighed for the 50th time that day. Why had he agreed to watch Katsutoshi for Hinata if Kiba had already asked him to watch his two kids? Shino sighed again as he chased the three children around the park. Seeing Kanayo disappear in the trees he ran after her trying to coax her to come back.

"Boys! Kana is playing hide and seek without you, let's try and find her ok?" He asked the two little boys, who nodded vigorously. Atsushi called out for his sister in his baby language before stumbling after her. Their loud calls of her name could be heard, obviously were not part of the graceful nature and Soon enough the little girl ran out the woods with a scared expression.

"Uncle Shino there's a girl on the floor!" She cried jumping into his arms. Shino looked at the small child and picked her up. "A girl?" He asked, eyeing the child suspiciously. She nodded and jumped from his arms and ran towards where she saw the supposed body. Shino picked up Atsushi and grabbed Katsu's hand following closely behind Kana through the thick brush of the forest. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon and Shino had decide he was done for today.

"Kana if this is some game can we finish it tomorrow? Your mother is expecting you home for dinner…"He began.

"But Uncle Shino she needs our help! She has lots of booboos and someone poured red juice all over her!"

'Red juice?' Shino thought to himself as they walked into a clearing. In the dim light Shino walked up beside Kana who stopped walking and was staring at what seems to look like a fallen log. She pointed toward the log, Shino squinted his eyes at the once log and saw a body. Shino gasped and took off his glasses to analyze the situation better. There was indeed a girl on the floor, and just as Kana describe she lay on the forest floor in a pool of her own blood with large cuts and bruises all over her body. Shino sat Atsushi down beside his sister and kneeled beside the girl. She was shaking violently and gasping for air. Her clothes were ripped and torn showing Shino that this was no girl; she was a very developed woman who was in need of his help. Her blood soaked brown hair clung to her body, her cream skin pale against the moon light.

"This is not good." Shino groaned taking off his coat and wrapping it around the woman before taking her into his arms. She was so small she fit into one of his arms perfectly. With the other he reached down, picked up Atsushi, and told the other two to hold his legs. Then he transported himself, Jane Doe, and the three children to the hospital. Almost as soon as his feet touch the ground he turned to the children.

"Don't Move." He said, when the oldest nodded and grabbed the younger two's hands, he turned around and took off in a search for Help. He looked down at the woman in his arms; she was very pale and bleeding through his coat. Shino shifts the woman in his arms to hold her bridal style; she whimpers and clutches the front of his shirt tightly as her eyes opened slightly. Shockingly Icy blue eyes slowly widen and analyzed its surroundings. Through the fuzzy hazy of pain her eyes focus on his face as tears stream down her face.

"Oh god…It hurts…" She cried out. Shino looked down at the girl with pity. "I promise I'll find help as soon as possible. Just hold on." He said. She nodded and closed her eyes, passing out once again. Shino turned down a corridor and heard a gasp. He turns around and comes face to face with Hinata. She has a light blush dusting her cheeks and her eyes are wide. "S-Shino, is that you?" She asks. Shino raised an eye brow, who else could it be? "Yes it's me, and we don't have time for this because this woman is in need of serious medical care." He said gesturing at the unconscious woman in his arms. Hinata's eyes traveled from his face to rest on the bundle of clothing in his arms, her eyes went wide when she saw the blood. "Oh my gods please follow me!" She said, turning quickly on her heels leading him down a long hallway. "Sakura-san!" Hinata screamed, the pink haired Kunoichi walked into the hallway with a confused expression, Hinata never yelled…no matter what situation they were in. When she saw the face of the coat and glasses less face of Shino Aburame, her eyes also went wide, but almost as soon as she saw the bloodied bundle in Shino's arms she ran into an empty room and started to prepare for the worst. Shino jogged in and laid the girl on the bed Sakura had prepared. He removes his coat from around the girl, Both Hinata and Sakura gasped.

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked checking the girl's pulse. Sakura ran to get supplies as Hinata tried to heal the much larger wounds. "I don't know Kana found her in the woods unconscious." Shino answered. Hinata nodded as Sakura returned and together they began wrapping her wounds. "From the looks of this it seems she was beaten." Sakura said. "By a ninja and from these wound, plus at the angle the wounds were inflicted I say she was fighting back, but was no match." Hinata added, sitting the girl up to apply some ointment to her back, when the girl hissed Hinata hurried and wrapped her back then laid her back down onto the bed.

After the two made sure the girl was out of immediate danger Hinata turned to Shino. "I thought you were watching Katsu today?" She asked him. His eyes went wide and he turned and left the room. As he walked down the hallways he couldn't help but notice how every female he walked passed stopped and stared at him. Seeing this as normal he put it off as he is used to it. He reaches the waiting room where he left the children and miraculously they were still there sitting quietly. "Come along children." He said. The three got up and followed him back to Jane Doe's room. Almost as soon as Katsu saw his mother he started screaming her name and ran into her awaiting arms. She picked him up and hugged him close to her bosom kissing his forehead. "How's mommy's little man?" She asked kissing his blond hair. He smiled and kisses her on the cheek staring up at her with his silver eyes. "I'm fine; uncle Shino took us the park and played monster with us! He even shows us how to spell our name using his bugs but I forgot how to spell my name 'cause it's so long." He chatted happily. Hinata just smiled and nodded at her two year old as he told her about his day. She looked at Shino and mouthed the words 'Thank you', Shino just nods and looks at Sakura who had been staring at him for quite some time now with wide eyes. "And your problem is?" Shino asked her. She shook her hand in front of her face and smiled. "I've never seen you without your glasses before Shino" She said, "and I must say you look very good without them." Shino eyes went wide, seeing the hospital in a whole new light made him realize that his glasses were indeed not on his face. He put his hand on his face and groaned. "Shit." He said, aloud. Kana gasped. "Ooooh Uncle Shino said a bad word!" She laughed. Atsushi yawn and Shino smirked. "Bedtime." He said picking up the two toddlers and turning toward Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "Want me to take this one too?" He asked. Hinata nodded and put Katsu down. Katsu ran to Shino and wrapped himself around his leg. "Can you transport me to my house this time?" Katsu asked. Shino nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

Naruto looked up from the meal he was making just as Shino appeared in his kitchen. When he saw his little boy attached to said person's leg he smiled. "You sure know how to give a Kid a good time. Why don't you have your own?" He asked to Shino. Shino gave him a look that said 'You know damn well why I don't have any kids' and proceeded to detach the little boy from his leg. The boy stared up at Shino with big eyes, pouting. "You come back and get me again?" He asks. Shino groans mentally and nods. The boy gave him a pearly white grin and ran to his father who was laughing at him. "Well it's a good thing you don't have kids," He said "The puppy dog look gets you every time." Naruto said. Shino rolled his eyes at his friend and proceeded to poof away.

….

Appearing at the Inuzuka's door holding two dozing tots Shino rings the door bell hoping Mrs. Ino Inuzuka was home, and sure enough she answers the door with a smile on her face, but when she sees her two children sleeping she pouts. "Oh Shino I swear you give my children sleeping p-" she starts but abruptly stops when she sees Shino's face. "Oh my gosh! Shino where are your glasses? Did they break them? Oh I'm so so-" She starts but Shino cuts her off. "It's fine." Ino stares at him for a little while longer and then nodded, taking her one year old out of his arms, leading him into her house to lay her two year old down. When she was sleeping soundly in her bed Shino turned walked out Kanayo's room and down the stairs. Ino was in the kitchen wrapping up a plate, she then walked over to Shino giving him the plate and a nice cold beer. "We're having Spaghetti tomorrow stop by if you're not busy." She told him. He nodded and decided not to use more of his chakra by teleporting because his house wasn't that far from here. He said his thanks and left through the front door, and walked the darkened streets thinking about nothing in particular. Soon his thought went to the injured woman he found in the woods today. What had happened to her? Was she attacked by a known or an unknown enemy? He entered the Aburame compound and went down a narrow alley. He slowly trudges up the steps and into his small apartment. He goes into the kitchen and sat down at his two person table. He unwraps the foil from the food Ino had cooked for him and had the satisfaction of seeing how Ino remember to not allow his food to touch. He picks of his fork and ate his food slowly, letting him savor the flavor of a woman's cooking. When his plate was clear he washes the dish and downed his beer in two gulps before retiring to his room for tonight. He sits on the bed, removed his shoes and Forehead protector. He changes out of his clothes into a simple T-shirt and Sweat pants before he collapse on the bed from exhaustion. He was so tired…He turned his head to look at the clock on the night stand. It was only 8:00 and yet he felt like he had been up for days. 'You feel like this every time you watch those kids…' His mind told him as he drifted off to dreamland.

….

Shino awoke the next morning to an urgent ringing in his ear. With a groan he rolled over and laid his hand on the loud ringing device. Looking at the caller I.D. Shino answered the phone with a growl. "What?" He said. The person on the other line wasn't fazed by the sleepy Shino having been with him before. "I think you better get down here." Ino said into the phone. "Oh and why is that?" Shino asked her, lying back down in his bed. "The girl you brought in yesterday woke up this morning and injured almost everyone on the morning duty." She told him. "And this matters to me why?" Shino questioned. "She's looking for you." Ino answered.

…..

The door to my room opened and I glared at the blond female who is so pent on having me stay calm. I don't trust any of these people and the only one I want to see is the man who saved me.

_Shino._

My mind echoed the child's voice that found me and went to report it to him. He held me gently almost tenderly as he brought me to this white hell. I fucking hate hospitals and the only reason I haven't attacked this female was because she was the link to me and my savior. I want to thank the man for his rescue and then I have no choice but to be on my way. My father will find out that I'm still alive and come to finish the job, and by then I'll be ready for him. I smirked evilly to myself as the female walks closer with her hands crossed over her chest. "Shino should be here in a little bit okay? So please promise me you won't harm anyone." She says to me. I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, I promise." I tell her. With her hands crossed over her chest I notice a rather large ring on her finger. I tilt my head to the side. "You're married?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and she looks at the ring on her finger. "Not yet." she sighs, then looks at me. "What about you? Do you have that special someone?" She inquires with a raised eye brow. I sigh thinking about my poor love life. "I was on the road so much I never was given a chance. And even if I was my father would never allow it." I told her. The blond nods "I feel you there. It took me years to convince my father to let me marry Kiba." She said. I stared at her. Her posture told me she was of a highly respected clan. I opened my mouth to ask which one when the door to my room opens once again. Then the man I was looking for stepped into my room. He was wearing a plain long sleeves white shirt, despite the heat outside, and black sweat pants with black shoes. I didn't waste time getting out the bed. In a mere blink of an eye I was wrapped around him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't you _ever_ leave me here alone again." I hissed in his ear.

…..

In a blur of white, the woman on the bed was wrapped around Shino. "Don't you _ever_ leave me here alone again." She hissed in his ear. Shino was at loss for words, no female beside his mother, team mate, and teacher had ever hugged him. To him the female touch was foreign, almost alien. His eyes widen as he looked down at the female who was a whole head shorter than he. Feeling the eyes on her, she looks up and locks eyes with him. Shino's breath was taken away from him as he locked eyes with the sharpest blue eyes he ever seen.

"So Beautiful…" He found himself saying as he stared into her eyes.

….

End Chapter One

….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Friends because they belong to the master mind behind the pencil. :D


	2. Chapter 2

This fiction takes place several years after Naruto Shippuden, the Genin of this generation (Konohamaru and friends) are in their teens, Naruto and others are in their early twenties married and/or with children. Naruto(23) is married to Hinata(22) with a son (**Katsutoshi**: Meaning 'To win Cleverly') aged 2, Lee(24) is married to Sakura(23) with a daughter (**Hidemi**) aged 1, Neji(24) is married to Tenten(22) with (go figure) twins girls (**Hiroko**: Broad-minded child & **Himeko**: Princess child) also aged 2, Kiba(23) is engaged to Ino(23) who have two children a girl aged 2 and a boy aged 1(**Kanayo **and** Atsushi**: meaning Pure ambition), Shikamaru(25) is married to Temari(25) without any children both find them ,and I quote, 'Too Troublesome', Choji(24) is going out with an OC character whose name is Naomi(22) because big guys need love to and they are expecting their first child, a girl Named Koemi. Shino is single and he is 24.

* * *

_**'Love Lives in strange places,**_

_**it's the Obvious that never shows**_

_**It just might find you when you least expect it.**_

_**You'll Never knowUntil you just let go…'**_

(Kelly Rowland '_Love lives in strange places_')

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the gender unknown

* * *

"My name is Marikko No Ryuu but you can call me Rikko." I told him, as I made myself comfortable on Shino's lap. Shino stared at me over the him of his glasses with a raised eye brow. "_'Child of true reason for the Dragon spirit_?" Shino translated. With a sigh I nod my head at him. "My father wanted to give me a strong name, one that struck fear in my enemies." I answer him. We were sitting in my hospital room on the bed with me in Shino's lap. Ino had left a while ago and asked Shino to stay and get my information. "When's your Birthday?"

"December 30."

"How old are you?" He asks me.

"I'm 22."

"Height?"

"5'5."

"Weight?"

"130."

"130?" _That's pretty small for her height. _He thought to himself. "Well what are your Bust, waist, and hip ratios?" Shino asked. I blush before answering, "36, 28, and 40." I heard Shino take a sharp intake of breath before I heard the pencil scrapping on the paper.

"Hair and Eye color?"

"Hair color: Light Brown and Eye color: Ice Blue."

"Blood type?"

"+A."

"Do you have any allergies or diseases?"

"Not that I know of, but I am allergic to cats." I answer him.

"Hmm." I heard him say as he went over the information I gave him. "Do you have any children?"

"Hell no." I answer. He chuckles.

"Okay." Shino says. "That's about it." I smiled and turned around In Shino's lap to face him. "Hey Shino, can I ask you some questions now?" I ask him laying my head on his chest.

"Sure, why not." He says.

"What's your whole name?" I say.

"Shino Aburame."

"Aburame? You're in that bug clan?" I ask sitting up and starring at his face. "Yeah, I am." He answers

"How old are you?" I start again, laying my head back down.

"I'm 24."

"Married?"

"No."

"A Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any kids?"

"No."

"Then whose kids were you with when you found me?" I ask him.

"I was Babysitting for some friends." He told me.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I shrug. The room went silent after that, except for the ticking of the clock. I close my eyes and listen to the beating of Shino's heart. The strong beating was like an unconscious lullaby and slowly lulled me off to a light doze and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Marikko's breathing evened out telling Shino that she had fallen asleep. He glanced down at the sleeping female on his lap. _How can she get on a stranger's lap and fall asleep?_ Shino thought to himself as he shifts Mariko on his lap, pushing her up so her head lay on his shoulder instead of on his chest. She moaned softly and clutched the front of his shirt moving her face into his neck before becoming still once again. Shino stilled as Mariko's warm breath ghosted across his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to not let the heat he was feeling go straight to his groin, but was failing miserable.

Too caught up in his concentration he didn't notice when Hinata and Ino walked into the room with Naruto. Seeing what was going on Ino closed the door with a loud Slam. Both Shino's and Mariko's eyes popped open with a start. They jumped off the bed in their fighting positions, Shino with a Kunai in hand. Noticing who he was raising a knife to Shino put his Kunai back in his pouch. "Naruto-sama." Shino greeted.

* * *

"Naruto-sama." Shino greets to a Handsome Blond man. I relax out of my fighting position to glare at Ino. "I bet that was your doings wasn't it Blondie?" I asked, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at me before answering, "You shouldn't have been sleep anyway, Ice princess." She replied, returning my glare. Notice how she called me ice princess since I refused to talk to her about my information and my eye color is an Ice blue. I then turned my gaze to the Hokage. I bow slightly and nod my head at him. "Sorry for the rudeness Hokage-sama." He nods and glances at Shino with a broad smile on his Tan face, "You know her?"

"I was the one who found her." Shino tells him. His smile got wider. "I know that much Hinata explained it to me already, but by the way she was sleeping on you I assume you two were old associates." Shino pushes his glasses hiding his eyes away from everyone before answering. "And Even if we were, is it any business of yours?" He told him in a deep vibrating voice. Naruto just smiles and holds up his hands. "All ways on the defense by using offense." He said with a laugh. I smile to myself, He seems like a really nice guy with a very good attitude. Then he turns his bright blue eyes on me, "The reason I am here is because we don't normally find unconscious people _inside _the villages gates and because you weren't on any records the staff was worried but since the ninja at the gate recall you coming in here with an older male, we don't find you a threat. But because you are a patient in our hospital we have to have a record for the next time you come if you ever decide to come back or if we happen to find you a threat."

My eyes got wide. _Smart, cute, and powerful…I think I'm going to like him. _I gave him a smirk. "So your just taking precautions, right?" I ask him. He smiles at me, "Yup, and this is so we know you won't turn on us because we'll have all the information on you and we'll be able to pick the perfect match that _will_ beat you in a fight, even if its me in person." He said, a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Hokage?" I ask him with the same glint in my eyes. "Only if your strong enough to take me on." He answer, giving me grin.

"Ok, I'm going to hold you down to that offer since I'm going to agree to this."

"Oh you were going to do this rather you liked it or not Ice Princess." Ino butts in. I turn my gaze to her, slowly running my cool eyes up her frame starting with the nurse white shoes to the little white hat on her head. Seeing the way I gazed at her she glares at me. I then look back at the Hokage. "When I do fill out your questions may I leave the hospital?" I ask him. He looks at the busty raven who was quietly standing on his left. "Can she?" He asks her. She looks at her clip board, "Well I wouldn't recommend it since she has a fractured rib and her whole body is covered in large open wounds, but she is able to leave if someone agrees to watch her." Her light voice filled the room, as she hands the Hokage the clipboard.

"I'll watch her since I was the one who found her." Shino said.

The Hokage nods as his eyes scans the clipboard, "I've been released with worse." He whispers out loud. The woman smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "But I was always there to make you better." She said to him. He smiled and wraps his arms around her waist. "That you were." He whispers, "All night long." My eyes got wide as I witnessed this going on, then there was this huge impulse to look at his left hand which ,fortunately, was facing me. There. On his ring finger was a solid gold wedding ring.

_The busty woman got to him first…Damn!_

I turned around, crossed my arms, and pouted. I didn't want to see the man I lost, before I even decided weather or not I wanted, him kissing his wife. His _wife_ for gods sake! I look to my left as Ino steps and stand beside me. "This a normal thing?" I ask her. She sighs and nods, "They act like newly weds and they've been together since they were _sixteen_." She groans. My eyes got wide again, I _never_ even_ had _a chance! With a sigh I join Shino on the bed from the angle I was sitting I could see his eyes very well. They were a light shade of brown.

_Honey Brown, _a voice in my head giggled.

My mind gave it a name even if it's scientific name was Pure hazel, seeing as they were a darker brown in the middle, the same color as his hair.

_Chocolate Brown,_ my mind sang. I scowl and mentally backhand my inner self. Seeing the scowl on my face Shino fully turned toward me, and my heart thumped. "God you're sexy." I said out loud. He reels back and just stares at me. "What?" He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I said you're hot. Has no one ever told you that before."

* * *

"I said you're hot. Has no one ever told you that before?" Rikko asks him. Shino was at loss for words, he didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. If it were Kiba he would have replied, "Not as many times as I thought about how sexy you are." or if it were Naruto he would have told her, "Even if I do look good, I'm just the sun in your sky, no matter how good I look, they're always going to see you as better looking than me no matter how high in the sky I get (1)." But Shino, Shino had no way of know what to say so all that came out was, "Thank you." She smile sweetly at him wrapped her hands around his arm. "As soon as we're done I want you too take me to the park." She told.

"Why?" Shino turns to her. "Because I want you to do something for me." Riko told him, smirking.

"Okay, Sorry about that. Lets fill out this forum so I can go back to the office." Naruto said pulling up a chair to sit in front of Riko.

"We already have the basics so lets go on down." He said.

"What's your rank?"

"Umm I don't know but I took out those guys in the mask easily." She told him. Ino nods in agreement, "She took out those Jounin like Kakashi took out those Genin and she was so fast!" Ino told them.

"Well we'll put Jounin for now, and if you decide to stay we have an opening as an ANBU." He said. "Oh really! Cool! I'd love to." Riko answered enthusiastically.

"Your element type?"

"Its wind."

"Your weaponry?"

"I can use any kind, but I'm best at swords."

"Summoning animals?"

"I summon Dragons."

"Dragons?" Everyone in the room echoes. Riko nods.

"How big?"

"Oh they're _huge_." She says.

"How many?"

"Um I've never called all of them since I have only two I trust that wont eat anybody, but there are I think seven of them." She trailed off doing a mental count. "Yup there are seven."

"Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu?"

"I can do up to 25 of each. I'm best at Ninjutsu but as push goes to shove if needed I can kick some major booty with Taijutsu, because you know as the saying goes, 'A Woman's legs with boots on are consider-'"

"Life threatening." Ino finished for her. They both smile at each other. "Okay. What is your major jutsu?"

"My what?" Rikko questions.

"What jutsu do you do best."

"Well I can do this thing with my hands I don't know if it's a clan seeing as I never met anyone who could do the same thing, but its where if I put my palm on someone's forehead I can steal every Nin, Tai, and Gen Jutsu they know."

"Scary." Naruto said, scribbling this down. "Any thing else?"

"Oh I can also drain someone's chakra." She said. The clip board fell From Naruto's hand. "You can do what now?" He asks her. "If I hold on for about 10 seconds after I steal all the jutsu information I will suck that person dry of Their chakra."

"Can you control it?" Ino asks.

"Of course I can." Rikko answers, waving them off.

"Good, because Shino is our best babysitter and if you were going to stay with him without knowing how to control your Kekkei Genkai we were going to be out of a Babysitter." Hinata said aloud.

Naruto and Ino nods, whispering 'Good thing she does.' and 'If she hurts my babies I'm going to kick her ass.'

Getting back on Subject, Naruto continues asking her questions.

* * *

After we finished answering the questions I was permitted from the hospital. The sun was shining high in the sky and the sun was mercilessly burning down on us. I only have a white T shirt and some white pants on. They were very large and hung off my frame. Shino glances at me and pushes his glasses up on his face.

"Lets go get you some clothes and then I'll take you to the park." His deep voice rang out. I beam at him.

"Really? Oh I've never been shopping before!" I giggle. He turns to me. "Never?" He asks me. I shake my head. "My father always went out without me."

"Well let's go then." He told me.

* * *

Sometime later Shino and Rikko stood in a Woman's clothing store by the underwear section, dumbfounded. Neither knew what to do or what to look for and both were getting fidgety from the looks they were receiving from the shopping customers. Unconsciously Rikko stepped closer to Shino, fearing the wrath of the other girls. Shino sighs and looks down at the female cowering behind him. "How do you not know what size you wear?" He asks her.

"I don't know, the letters confuse me. How am I suppose to know what letter and number bra I'm in?" She whispers back to him. "Well You are." Shino hisses. "Well _excuse _me for being a rogue Ninja. I never had the _pleasure_ of walking out of my house and going shopping for myself. " Rikko snaps back. Shino rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. He strolls down the list until he came to the person he need most then he presses talk and listens to the dial tone.

"_What__?_"

"Hey Mom…I need a favor…"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D

'_**Even the strongest of Men have fear in their mother**__…'_

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

This fiction takes place several years after Naruto Shippuden, the Genin of this generation (Konohamaru and friends) are in their teens, Naruto and others are in their early twenties married and/or with children. Naruto(23) is married to Hinata(22) with a son (**Katsutoshi**: Meaning 'To win Cleverly') aged 2, Lee(24) is married to Sakura(23) with a daughter (**Hidemi**) aged 1, Neji(24) is married to Tenten(22) with (go figure) twins girls (**Hiroko**: Broad-minded child & **Himeko**: Princess child) also aged 2, Kiba(23) is engaged to Ino(23) who have two children a girl aged 2 and a boy aged 1(**Kanayo **and** Atsushi**: meaning Pure ambition), Shikamaru(25) is married to Temari(25) without any children both find them ,and I quote, 'Too Troublesome', Choji(24) is going out with an OC character whose name is Naomi(22) because big guys need love to and they are expecting their first child, a girl Named Koemi. Shino is single (for now) and he is 24.

* * *

Roses are red, nuts are brown

Skirts go up, pants go down

Body to body; Skin to skin

When its stiff stick it in

It goes in dry and comes out wet

The longer its in, the stronger it gets

It comes out dripping and starts to sag

But its not what you think, its a used Tetley's tea bag! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: The first day, a guest; the second, a burden; the third, a pest.

* * *

"Damn girl, you're all hips and breast." Kaho, Shino's mother, gasps as she measured Rikko's Waist Bust and Hip ratios. Rikko blushes and proceeds to cover herself as Kaho measures her naked parts. "You mean to tell me that you've never had this done before?" She asks. Rikko nods slowly as Kaho waves her hand signaling she was done. Rikko wraps a cloth she had been using as a bra around her torso once more. She pulled the large T shirt over her head and the pants follows soon after.

"Well your bust is 36 so we'll start in the Bs…"Kaho start then looks over at Rikko who was holding the B cup to her chest. "Make that the Cs." She corrects herself seeing how the Bs didn't fit and Neither did the Cs…

* * *

After Several hours of shopping Kaho finally allows me to go home, or to Shino's house. We bought more than 300 dollars worth of clothes. Most were House ware since Shino said I wouldn't need that much Ninja ware because Naruto- Uh I mean the _Hokage _wouldn't allow me out of the village. The Sun was dipping low behind the horizon when I finished packing my things in the spare room Shino has just incase one of his friends needed to leave their child(ren) over his house for a night. With a sigh, I get up from my kneeling position in front of the dresser and walk slowly to the window sill to watch the sun set. Shino's house was located just outside the village and my room was facing the west, the perfect place to watch the sun set. Sitting on the window sill with my knees draw to my chest I sigh with contempt that I've never had before. When I was on the road, I was constantly on alert never having had a moment of peace, always on the edge waiting for an attack. I never realize what having a home was, or having a loving family. Always fearing what my father would do next…No! I will not think about him now, I will focus on only happy times now.

"Are you ready to go now?" A deep voice rang from the door way. Too caught up in my thoughts, I was startled and I fell from the window sill, which was a good 4 feet off the ground. I fell to the floor with a thump and hurt my already abused body even more. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. Footsteps drew closer to me and Shino kneels in my line of view.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I hiss through gritted teeth. Shino raises an eyebrow and pokes my stomach. I bite my lip to stop the cry of pain from coming out and was disappointed when a whimper trickles out. I wrap my arms lightly around my torso and ball into the fetal position.

"You Liar." Shino tells me before he picks me up and lays me on the bed. Through the haze of my pain, I glare him. He smile as he playfully presses one lone finger against my rib cage. A loud painful scream erupts and I start to thrash against him. Shino expertly dodges each one of my wild swings and stands by the wall with a smug smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" I hiss, tears running down my face. My voice not as menacing as I wanted it to be, even with the scowl on my face. Shino gives me a pitying look as he kneels beside me on the bed.

"Close your eyes." He whispers and presses his wrist to my mouth. Doing as he says I felt something crawl down my throat. I open my eyes slightly to see Shino's glasses less eyes staring into my own. He pulls back and I sit up.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him looking at him with narrowed eyes. "A little pain reliever, can you not tell?" He asks me with that smirk still present. My eyes narrow to slits.

"Pain reliever doesn't crawl down your throat." I growl. His smirk widens as he reach to pull me off the bed. I push my bottom lip out slightly as he stood me up. With that Fuckin' smile he lead me out of my temporary room.

* * *

Rikko and Shino stroll down the darkened walkway of the park, which was only lightened by the many fire Flies hovering around. Rikko has a small smile on her face as she strolls down the path watching the Lighter Bugs dance for her. She glances at Shino when she notices him stumble.

"Can you see with those dark glasses on?" She asks him, turning back to face the path in front of her. Hearing no answer she turns to look at him to see a light blush on his cheeks.

'_Lamine(1)…'_ Rikko couldn't help but whispering. She turns and steps in front of Shino. She reaches forward was removes his glasses from his face. She stares deeply into his multi colored eyes. Shino just stares back at her Icy blue eyes that seem to glow against her pale skin tone.

"Come here." He said grabbing her hand, "I want to show you something." He lead her down the pathway and into a clearing, deep inside the forest. Rikko's face brightens as she takes in the scene in front of her. There were millions of little green lights flying around making the clearing glow in a low green.

"Its so pretty…" Rikko whispers.

* * *

"Its so pretty…" I whisper, letting my eyes roam around the clearing. Shino smirks at me, "That's not all." He pulls me into the center and motions me to sit down. I make myself comfortable in his lap. I smile to myself as I notice Shino get more comfortable with me sitting on his lap. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. "Look," He whispers in my ear. I watch in amazement as the fireflies form letters right in front of me. There in cursive writing are the words, "Child of true reason for the Dragon spirit." I read out loud. It was framed in a little glowing fireflies. Then before my eyes the bugs burst in a beautiful display of flashing lights to form a large dragon. It steadily grew until it lay in a circle around the clearing. I gasps as it's massive head hover over us, his large eyes staring at me as he breathes fire from his nose. My eyes go wide as an ear to ear smile break out on my face.

"_How_ did you _do_ that?" I squeal. Shino smiles and moves his hand in tune with the dragon as it dances in the meadow. Overcome with so many emotions, I couldn't help myself as I turn around and close my lips over his, wrapping my arms around his neck, turning around fully in his lap. I part from him as My eyes catch the dragon as it bursts and fly around us. My lips part at this as I suck in a breath of air. Suddenly I find warm lips pressed against my own parted ones in a rough kiss. I close my in kissing back with the same intensity I never felt before. I felt a tongue slid into my mouth to play with my own. Shyly I rub my tongue against his in a dance with our mouths. We part only a fraction of a second before we're both diving in for more. Two people who were so hungry for love, so starved for another's touch, were lost in their own world of one another. Suddenly our connection was broken as another got to close for comfort. Both Shino and I sensed him and turned to where he emerged from the bushes. It was a male I had not seen before, But in his arms were two children and behind him was Ino.

"Are we interrupting something here?"

* * *

**You add my story to your favorites/alerts list but you don't take the time out to submit a review? I mean a simple 'Nice Chap' could be nice and it'll let me know you like it. Please Please review and sorry for the short chapter. I'll get right on it!**

1: _Lamine_- An _extremely_ handsome man who is smart, strong, and creative.

_Don't find love, let love find you._

_ That's why it's called falling in love,_

_ because you don't force yourself to fall,_

_ you just fall._

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

This fiction takes place several years after Naruto Shippuden, the Genin of this generation (Konohamaru and friends) are in their teens, Naruto and others are in their early twenties married and/or with children. Naruto(23) is married to Hinata(22) with a son (**Katsutoshi**: Meaning 'To win Cleverly') aged 2, Lee(24) is married to Sakura(23) with a daughter (**Hidemi**) aged 1, Neji(24) is married to Tenten(22) with (go figure) twins girls (**Hiroko**: Broad-minded child & **Himeko**: Princess child) also aged 2, Kiba(23) is engaged to Ino(23) who have two children a girl aged 2 and a boy aged 1(**Kanayo **and** Atsushi**: meaning Pure ambition), Shikamaru(25) is married to Temari(25) without any children both find them ,and I quote, 'Too Troublesome', Choji(24) is going out with an OC character whose name is Naomi(22) because big guys need love to and they are expecting their first child, a girl Named Koemi. Shino is single (for now) and he is 24.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The sweetest part of you is your body**

* * *

_How can I fall in love with only words? Words and pictures, grainy and compressed? A jay peg love is truly for the birds. You'd have to wonder whether I'm repressed. But love it is, through all the bits and bytes, For someone who's like no one else I've met: Tender, charming, bright, queen of my nights _

* * *

"Are we interrupting something here?" Kiba asks. Turning away from Rikko, I refrain from trying to scowl at them. Everything was so _right_, so _in the mood_, and it was just ruined.

"What are you doing here?" I question him, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice and failing miserable. Having been on the same team with me, Kiba sensed he was in the wrong.

"Well the question is, Shino, what are _you_ two doing, but I think we can already guess that." Ino smiles. Kiba smirks at his clever wife and turns to her.

"Well since we know what their doing why not let them continue?" He asks her. She starts to nod, But Kana interrupts her.

"Uncle Shino, she all better?" Kana asks jumping from Kiba's arms to come stand beside Rikko.

"Are you better?" She asks. Rikko smiles at the small child, "Yes, I'm fine and I guess I should thank you for that." Kana beams up at her, "I did good?" Rikko laughs.

"Yes, you did very good."

Rikko crawled out of my lap to sit on the soft ground next to Kana. Sensing I wasn't needed I stood up and joined Ino and Kiba sitting under a large weeping willow. I lean casually against the tree beside Kiba. I was trying really hard not to scowl at this whole situation since I didn't have my glasses and hood.

"Kana never opens up to stranger like this." Kiba told me, glancing at me from his spot perched on the ground. "I think this is a good omen that we'll see more of Rikko." Ino adds in, sitting Atsushi down. The one-year old immediately ran to his sister's side.

"How did you determine that?" I ask her. She smiles and turns to me. "As soon as a child meets someone who is going to be in their life, they immediately bond with them." The three of us sharply glance up at the sound of a scream. A smile threatens to break out on my face as I watch Rikko chase the two tots around the Fire fly lit clearing. Atsushi trips and falls on an invisible object. Ino hops to her feet, but Rikko reaches him first and pulls him to his feet. His tiny hands rub his eyes, as tears run down his dirty face. Rikko kneels in front of him, speaking softly. After a moment Atsushi looks up at her. Rikko smiles and says something more, wiping the tears off his face. Atsushi smiles and giggles at something she said. Rikko continued talking getting more and more laughs from Atsushi. She grabs him by his torso and tossing him in the air. Soon enough the clearing was filled with Laughter.

"Oh Shino, She's a natural!" Ino exclaims. Kiba laughs, "It would take a pacifier and a bottle to stop that kid." Kiba jokes. This one bring a smile to my face as I've been in that situation, but then I notice Kiba and Ino getting all cozy and I couldn't stop my bad mood from creeping back.

"What were the two of you coming here to do anyway." I ask Kiba, turning back to watch Rikko and the kids.

"Well we always come here to watch the fireflies." Kiba tells me. "Tuesdays are the days when they're the most in abundance."

"So, were you planning on scoring tonight?" Ino busts out.

"Was I what?" I ask her.

"Oh sorry. Were you planning on getting some?" She restates.

My eyes go wide as a light blush dust my cheeks.

"Ah Ha! So you do have emotions." Kiba yells. I raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs whispering, "With the high turtle neck and those glasses, the only emotion I thought you had was anger." At that I smirked. Kiba was the only person beside Naruto that could get a reaction from me. Not counting Naruto because he gets reactions out of everybody.

"Have either of you eaten yet?" Ino asks me.

"No, I'm starved!" Rikko said walking towards us with the children.

"We have extra spaghetti at the house if you want some." Ino told her. Rikko's face lit up, "I never had a home cooked meal before…Do you have the little bread, too?"

"Garlic Bread? Yeah, we have some of that, also." Ino answered. Rikko smiles. "Well then lead the way, Blondie." Rikko started to walk away, but Atsushi stopped her. He raises his tiny arms, giving Rikko a pleading whine. "Up." He said. Rikko smiles and picks up the One-year old and follows Ino and Kiba down the path. I join in step with Rikko as we walk silently. I couldn't help but notice how natural it looked for Rikko to be with a child. She has a Caring, Fierce aura around her. Atsushi lays his head on her shoulder sucking on his thumb. His blond hair glowing in the mood light. He is the spitting image of his father with blond hair, minus the red triangles which he will get once he matures. Kana, bouncing in step with her mother is clearly Ino in her younger years. She has the exact same hair style as her mother after the Chunin exam. It had grown too long so Ino put it in a bun to the side of her head. Her Blond bangs touching her shoulders. She turns and smiles at me, her pale blue eyes shining. I smile back at her and she turns around giggling. Even when both children looked like Ino, They will most defiantly have Kiba's playful nature. Kiba and Ino already agree that even if Kana should have Ino's Kekkei Genkai she will still receive a puppy to grow up with, the same goes for Atsushi. This was their…so called agreement…

* * *

I glance up at Shino, finding him deep in thought staring intently ahead. I nudge him with my shoulder.

"What cha thinking about?" I ask him. He rubs his chin. "The future of our village." He says, glancing at Kana. I look down at the child sleep in my arms.

"I say your village is in great hands." I tell him, patting the child's back as he stirred in his sleep. Shino smiles.

"I agree with that because even when these children are only one and two, I can see potential in all of them."

"You can see potential even when you have yet to see the child born yet. Its called 'Faith''. Believing that the children will follow the right path." I whisper to him, rambling. Shino stares at me for a moment and then grimaces as a lamp light directly hits his eyes. My eyes widen. Shifting the sleeping tot in my arms I reach with my free hand into my pocket producing Shino's glasses. He takes it, placing them on his face in one swift movement.

"Thanks." He replies.

"No problem." I whisper back, smiling at him.

* * *

Rikko smiles at Shino when suddenly, she stops. She glances over her should in a hidden fashion, looking as if she was staring at the child laying on her.

"What's wrong, is he too heavy?" Shino asks her. She looks at him and shakes her head with a smile. "No, its nothing." She tells him. "Well then come on." He says continuing walking forward.

"Yeah." She says. Rikko turns to glare over her shoulder, turns, and follows Shino down the path.

* * *

A male smirked in the shadows, "Seems like she felt us, eh, Kazuki?" A much more bulkier male stared at his smaller counterpart, "Yes and it seems She knows what we were sent here for. But the question is why didn't she attack?" Kazuki told him. He smirks.

"She is still injured. Look at the way she walks, her stature is wounded still." He chuckled, "Seems like boss did a number on her."

"Benten, We have the information we need, Lets go." and with that the two males disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**_Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions._**

* * *

Again sorry for the shortness but I have an excuse. I am going away and wont be able to get in touch with a computer for five days. So I wanted to go ahead and post this one. Its undone. Sorry if it seems kind of chopped up. D: So very, very, very, very sorry. Don't kill me!


	5. Chapter 5

This fiction takes place several years after Naruto Shippuden, the Genin of this generation (Konohamaru and friends) are in their teens, Naruto and others are in their early twenties married and/or with children. Naruto(23) is married to Hinata(22) with a son (**Katsutoshi**: Meaning 'To win Cleverly') aged 2, Lee(24) is married to Sakura(23) with a daughter (**Hidemi**) aged 1, Neji(24) is married to Tenten(22) with (go figure) twins girls (**Hiroko**: Broad-minded child & **Himeko**: Princess child) also aged 2, Kiba(23) is engaged to Ino(23) who have two children a girl aged 2 and a boy aged 1(**Kanayo **and** Atsushi**: meaning Pure ambition), Shikamaru(25) is married to Temari(25) without any children both find them ,and I quote, 'Too Troublesome', Choji(24) is going out with an OC character whose name is Naomi(22) because big guys need love to and they are expecting their first child, a girl Named Koemi. Shino is single and he is 24.

* * *

Chapter 5: See what you want…but the truth be far from it.

* * *

**He who permits himself to tell a lie once,**

**finds it much easier to do it a second and third time, till at length it becomes habitual; he tells lies without attending to it,**

**and truths without the world's believing him. This falsehood of tongue leads to that of the heart, and in time depraves all its good dispositions.**

* * *

_A small fourteen year old girl lay on the ground in a small dark cell. A single light bulb hung in the room, shining on the girl in a small circle. The girl stares at the wall, her blue eyes bleak, and hollow. Her cheeks sunk in from the malnutrition and hunger she had to suffer. The girl whimpers, hugging her thin knees to her chest. _You're Weak…A worthless girl…_her father's voice rang out, Echoing in her mind._

"_I am _not_ weak…" She whispered to herself, even though her body was broken and her mind was weak, her will wasn't broken yet But it hung on a thread so easily snatched away from her if approached right. The door to the small cell creaked open and her father walked in. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up running to a small corner. Smirking, her father approached her. His fingers grazing her pale cheeks that showed her hunger. She flinched away from his touch_

"_You've been in here for 2 weeks. The time has come to test your persistence." He spoke to her. Her father was a large man, muscles rippling under his skin. She whimpered softly feeling his hands lowered on her body, touching places that were forbidden for a father. _

"_Lets see how strong your will is, Marikko. Stand and fight me, girl." He said standing up, backing away from her. Obediently she stood assuming the fighting position. She stood shaking in the darkness knowing she stood no chance against him. _

"_Attack!" He screamed, and she dove forward giving him all she had, which wasn't much, seeing as she had been with out food in over a 8 days. Her father deflected her attacks easily bending and dipping away from hands and feet. In the mere blink of an eye she found her self on her back, the air roughly knocked out of her lungs and a hand on her throat._

"_Pathetic. You will pay for your weakness." He said raising away from her. She jumped to her feet quickly, looking at him with fearful eyes._

"_I'm sorry! Please! No!" She begged tears streaming down her face. Her father grabbed a hand full of her thin brown hair, throwing her head on the concrete floor. It bounced off the ground leaving her dazed and in pain. Smirking her father kneeled over her, snatching the thin clothes from her body. She screamed trying to push his hands away feeling blood run down the back of her skull. He ignored her spreading her legs pushing them back exposing her sex. She screaming her head pounding and tears running down her face. "Please not this! Forgive me!" She pleaded as she unzipped his pants, pulling out his erect member. She tried to move away but he just grabbed her slapping her hard across the face. She faintly felt him pushing the head of his cock against her narrow virgin slit. She shook her head, whispering softly. "Please, Please…no…NOOO!" She screamed as he thrust in excruciating pain mixed with her pounding head making the room spin. _

"_Your so weak, you can't even take a man's dick!" He hissed in her ear, feeling her blood coat his cock. Her pain intensified when he started thrusting ruthlessly inside her, her blood running down her butt pooling on the floor. She lay there screaming at the top of her lungs begging him to stop. Tears ran down her face as the last thread of her will was snapped, breaking her. The sound of glass shattering filled her ears as he continued his assault. _

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, shaking from fear. I sat up wrapping my arms around myself, shaking hard. I tried so hard to put that memory at the deepest, darkest part of my mind…but it always found a way out finding someway to taunt me. I was covered in sweat, shivering from the cold. My eyes darted around the dark room, my breathing heavy. I could hear nothing except my pounding heart in my chest. Fear had me deep within its clutches and there was noting I could do. My mind couldn't repress the day my mind, body, and soul broke down no matter how much I wanted to forget. I curled up on my side, and for the first time since that day, I cried myself back to sleep.

* * *

I awoke late that morning, with a pounding head ache. I stumbled out the bed, feeling dizzy. I walked in the bathroom throwing up loudly on the toilet. I fell back on the cold tile from curling in the fetal position. Not seconds later the door to my room opens and Shino is kneeling over me.

"Mari, What's wrong…" I heard him ask before I promptly passed out.

* * *

Shino picked Mari up, worried. She was covered in sweat and shaking despite the warm temperature in her room. Shino walks out of the her room throwing on his glasses and his shoes. He hurriedly ran down the streets of Konoha to the Hyuuga compound. Shifting Mari Shino knocked quickly three times hopping they were awake and placing Mari back bridal style in his arms. After a moment Naruto opened the door with a tired expression and a bouncing Katsu. He woke up quickly when he saw Mari in his arms passed out.

"What happened?" He asked, his serious Hokage tone taking over. He steps back letting Shino inside before closing the door and placing Katsu on the floor telling him to go get Hinata. He nods taking off yelling, "Mommy!" Naruto leads Shino into the house to lay her in the guest room.

"Explain Shino." Naruto ordered.

"I was in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard her throwing up in her room, it was a sickening sound. So I ran down the hallway bursting in her room when I saw her laying on the bathroom floor in the fetal position. She was paler than usual and shivering. Her eyes were wide and bleak like she was not awake. I asked her what was wrong and then she passed out." Naruto nodded just as Hinata ran into the room, in nothing but a bathrobe. She has a hospital kit in her hands. She gasps, her light eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Shino asks. Hinata looks up at him with a hand covering her mouth.

"I've seen this before…and I can't do anything about this…"

"Is she sick or something?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head, taking her pulse on Mari's wrist.

"She's in shock, like a fear shock from a trauma of some kind…" Hinata said looking at them. Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, she sighs.

"Something happened to her…something really bad…she has a fear of something or someone…and fear does things to peoples' mind…if a fear is great enough it can corrodes one's mind…suppressing logical thinking…making people go mad if the mind is weak enough…but she was find when I checked her yesterday…something must've triggered hidden thoughts…bringing up something she buried…" Hinata told him. Shino though back remembering how weird she acted on the walk to Ino and Kiba's house.

"I think it was last night. We were walking to Kiba's house because Ino had invited us for dinner when she stopped suddenly. She went stiff and had a fearful look on her face. She looked over her shoulder secretly thinking I couldn't see. She was looking at someone, hidden in the trees, but I don't know who." Shino told her. Hinata nodded pulling the sheets over Mari's trembling body. She places a cloth on her forehead, placing her on a heart monitor.

"You should leave her here with me so I can monitor her because in cases like these sometimes people don't pull through." Hinata said quietly.

Shino stared at her, worried.

* * *

Will Mari pull through? Who knows…Next Time on 'Strange Places'! Tune in again!


End file.
